


Inhibitions

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [29]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Prostitution, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Mitch follows Scott up to his bedroom and tries to see the house with fresh eyes. Scott’s room is clean and spacious, uncluttered with the knickknacks and stuffed animals that Mitch keeps in his own room. Mitch looks around, his eyes sliding over framed photos, birthday cards from Scott’s family, the leather jacket hanging from a hook on Scott’s closet door. If Mitch had never seen any of these things before, what would catch his attention?





	

**Author's Note:**

> KINKtober Day 25: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism. This is a sequel to [Worth the Price](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342635), so please read that one first!

Mitch follows Scott up to his bedroom and tries to see the house with fresh eyes. Scott’s room is clean and spacious, uncluttered with the knickknacks and stuffed animals that Mitch keeps in his own room. Mitch looks around, his eyes sliding over framed photos, birthday cards from Scott’s family, the leather jacket hanging from a hook on Scott’s closet door. If Mitch had never seen any of these things before, what would catch his attention?

The balcony. Mitch’s breath catches. He goes to the sliding glass door and touches the handle.

“Casey?” Scott asks.

“Can I open it?” Mitch asks.

“Of course, yeah.”

Mitch opens the door and steps outside. It’s a view he’s seen every day since they moved into this place, but looking at it through a stranger’s eyes, through Casey’s eyes, the beauty of the twinkling lights and faraway buildings catches him off guard.

Scott’s standing in the doorway still, waiting. Mitch can sense his hesitance.

“You live here?” he asks. “You see this every single day?”

“When I’m not traveling, yeah,” Scott answers.

“It’s beautiful.”

Suddenly, Scott’s at his back, reaching around Mitch and trapping him against the railing. He nuzzles the back of Mitch’s neck and murmurs, “So’re you. Casey.”

Hearing the name sends an electrifying thrill through Mitch’s body. He’s not Mitch tonight. He doesn’t have Mitch’s insecurities and fears tonight. He can do whatever he wants tonight. He unbuttons and unzips his pants, pushes them down his thighs.

“What’re you—”

“You wanted to fuck me, right?” Mitch asks. “Do it here, right here on the balcony.”

They’ve never done this before. Mitch has always been concerned about their neighbors. But tonight it doesn’t matter—he doesn’t care—because Casey wouldn’t care. Casey would embrace the urge and live it out, because there’s no reason for Casey to be scared or ashamed. It’s exhilarating to think this way, to release his inhibitions.

Mitch pushes his pants down to his ankles and whips his shirt off quickly, tossing it through the open door back into Scott’s room. He hears Scott moving behind him, feels him undressing as well. After a moment, Mitch hears the tear of a condom wrapper and he grins. At least one of them is prepared.

Scott spits into his hand and presses his hand to Mitch’s ass. “Want me to get the lube?” he asks.

Mitch doesn’t want Scott to leave him out here alone. He leans over the railing, gripping it with both hands, and pushes back, forcing his body to accept Scott’s fingers. “No, I just want… you in me.”

Scott takes only a moment to stretch him, his quick motions perfunctory at best, before fitting the head of his cock to Mitch’s hole. The condom is lubed and slippery, but Mitch knows he’s not stretched enough. He knows this is going to hurt. That’s another thing they’ve never tried before, and Mitch hopes desperately that Scott won’t ruin the illusion now. Scott would never hurt Mitch—no matter how much Mitch begs—but Scott doesn’t love Casey. He doesn’t feel anything for Casey, except maybe lust.

“Please,” Mitch whispers. “Do it hard. I want to feel you.”

“Tell me if—”

“Don’t stop unless I say,” Mitch cuts in before Scott can even finish the thought. He won’t tell Scott it hurts; Mitch wants it to hurt. He wants it to be different than normal. He wants to do things as Casey that he wouldn’t do as Mitch.

Scott lays a hand flat on Mitch’s bare back and pushes him down until his chest rests on the cold railing. His fingers are stretched wide, spanning almost the whole width of Mitch’s back. Mitch shudders with pleasure and breaths in the chilly night air, and Scott thrusts into him. He’s slow about it, careful, but there’s no escaping the burn of not enough lube and the ache of not enough prep. Mitch clings to the railing, panting, until Scott is fully inside him.

“You don’t even care who sees you, do you?” Scott asks. His voice is like a dagger right by Mitch’s ear, cutting through the blood rush and the doubts that swirl through Mitch’s mind. A bolt of excitement slithers down Mitch’s spine.

“No,” he answers. “Let them look all they want.”

“You love it, don’t you? Love showing off.”

“Yes,” Mitch breathes. He wishes he could do this all the time; he wishes he had this anonymity, this carefree attitude in his actual life.

“I love it too,” Scott growls. “I wanna show you off to everyone. Make ‘em all jealous because I get to have you and they don’t.”

Mitch’s eyes slip closed. He’s panting, exhaling with each powerful thrust Scott drives home.

“’Cause I paid for you,” Scott says then. “I own you tonight.”

It’s almost painful, how hard Mitch gets at Scott’s words. They’ve barely started and already he feels so close. This whole night has been one long tease, with the dancing and the drinks, and then this game with Scott. Mitch likes this version of Scott, this man that acts without obsessing over consequences. He likes Scott taking control.

“Fuck,” Mitch groans. “You do, baby.”

“Damn right.”

Scott reaches around and starts jacking Mitch’s cock, and his grip even feels different, unfamiliar somehow. He’s holding Mitch tighter, rougher than usual.

“Oh god, fuck, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Mitch chants. “Gonna come, fuck.”

“Yeah, baby, come for me out here where everyone can see you.”

It only takes a few more thrusts, a few more strokes before Mitch’s orgasm overwhelms him. His come splatters the glass partition, and Mitch loses his grip on the rail, lets his arms hang limp while he catches his breath. He won’t let himself think cleaning this mess up later. It’s not something Casey has to deal with, and Mitch wants to be Casey a little while longer.

Scott comes a moment or two later, groaning deep in his throat. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t say Mitch’s real name or his fake name, and Mitch is proud of him for not slipping up.

They retreat into Scott’s bedroom on shaky legs, and Scott helps Mitch get his pants untangled from his shoes so he can be fully naked. Scott never even took off his pants to begin with, just lowered them to his thighs, but the pale expanse of his bare chest attracts Mitch’s attention. He straddles Scott’s lap and kisses him thoroughly.

“This was fun,” he says. He’s not even sure if he’s referring to the sex or the roleplaying.

“Are you staying the night?” Scott asks. He loops his arms around Mitch’s waist and gives him a hopefully puppy expression, complete with incongruous pout.

Mitch shrugs. “You paid for it. I’ll stay as long as you want, baby.”

Scott grins. “You were well worth the price.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
